This proposal was submitted under the Small Business Innovative Research (SBIR) Fast-track process. In Phase I, that concluded in September, 2014, the primary purpose was to develop a sensor-enhanced health information system for many different health contexts including prevention and management of chronic diseases such as cancers. In Phase II, Vignet will combine several innovative technologies and methods into a comprehensive, integrated, end-to-end sensor-enhanced deliverable. In Phase II, Vignet is utilizing Supported Self Management (SSM) and will partner with the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center in developing a commercial-ready, secure, HIPAA compliant, scalable sensor-enhanced health information system for many different health contexts including prevention and management of chronic diseases, behavioral health issues and substance abuse. This patient-centered system will utilize many existing Vignet technologies to combine wearable wireless sensors, mobile phones, mobile messaging, web technologies, cloud-based server platforms and various self-reported methods into an integrated product. This system will include several evidence-based methods of objective and self-reported EMA data collection in a scalable, secure cloud server, real-time data transparency, customizable data visualizations and engagement of patients, caregivers and loved ones. Providers and researchers frequently treat patients with complex co-morbidities, multiple medications, and a wide array of physical, cognitive and emotional symptoms. This sensor-enhanced system will inform decisions and generate valuable insights. Data visualizations and analytical tools can then transform the multi-variable datasets into knowledge and insights. This secure system is expected to benefit consumer health, clinical care and research by improving the quality of care and empowering patients to take more control over their own health.